


The Complex Ramblings of Stiles Stilinski

by Fhenix



Series: Complex Ramblings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Post Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Spoilers, Too much caffeine;Too much time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhenix/pseuds/Fhenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles invites his dad to the Hale house to tell him about werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Complex Ramblings of Stiles Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS

Stiles straightened Derek’s shirt for the fourth time in the last 10 minutes. He looked around at the rest of the pack—all the people he had come to know and love over the past few months—and the nervousness inside him threatened to exceed levels he ever thought possible.

Stiles had been thinking about telling his dad about the supernatural world a lot over the past year, but now that the Alpha pack was here and had begun to threaten the pack and their respective families it was time to ‘bring in the reinforcements’.

At least, that’s the reason he had given everybody. But really, Stiles had begun to realize that the Sheriff’s ignorance could prove fatal.

Stiles had to arm his dad with knowledge… and maybe a few wolfsbane bullets.

Stiles sent a text to his dad, telling him to meet him at the Hale house. This was where the pack had been meeting during the summer to discuss the Alpha pack. It seemed almost ironic to Stiles that Peter and Derek both said that this would be the best place to defend themselves—just about the only thing they agreed on these days.

“Thank you everyone, for agreeing to be here when I tell my dad.” Stiles looked from one pack member to another as they subconsciously formed a line perpendicular toward the front door.

Stiles had never spoken more business-like in his life, and it didn’t fit him. Underneath it he could feel the real Stiles getting ready to say something along the lines of ‘try not to kill my dad, Peter’ but he stopped himself.

“Can someone warn me when he gets here? I should probably prepare him before taking him inside a burned-down house filled with six teenagers, a twenty-something year-old exonerated for murder and a middle-aged psychopath.”

“I am _not_ middle-aged. Nor am I a psychopath, just the perfect case-study for PTSD.”

“Really, and what sane person uses words like ‘nor’?”

Peter let this go, for which Stiles was glad. “I’ll tell you when he gets here, don’t worry.” Isaac nodded at Scott’s words.

Stiles muttered a soft thanks as he absent-mindedly straightened Derek’s shirt again, hearing a soft growl coming from Derek’s throat.

“Well, that didn’t take long, he’s here.” Isaac spoke-up before Scott this time, ears perking up.

 _Crap, why’d you have to get here so fast?_ Stiles thought to himself as he walked quickly over to the door and opened it.

Sheriff Stilinski drove up to the house in his usual squad car, looking up at Stiles through the windshield. Stiles closed the door behind himself before walking up to the car and greeting the Sheriff with an awkward ‘hi’.

“Stiles, what is going on? Why’d you tell me to meet you at the Hale house, of all places?”

“There are just, uh, some people I’d like you to meet.” Stiles struggled to find the right words, and then something occurred to him. “Could you give me your gun; I don’t want you shooting anybody, even if it won’t do anything.”

“What? Why would I shoot someone?”

“Just… follow me.” Stiles led his father inside, abandoning his earlier idea of preparing him, and pickpocketed the Sheriff’s gun just as John noticed all the people inside.

“Stiles, what the hell is this?” His eyes fixed on Derek Hale for a moment, before noticing Peter. “Aren’t you supposed to be in a coma?”

“So, dad, uh, Werewolves?” Stiles had walked over to stand in front of Derek who was in the middle of the line. “Ouch Derek, don’t hit me, where am I even _supposed_ to start, anyway?”

“Well, I’d say a little more than just the word ‘werewolves’.”

Stiles turned to Derek with an indignant, “Fine” before turning back to his father. “Dad, you remember all those animal attacks and how weird I’ve been acting and that time after the lacrosse game when I was injured and Matt going on a rampage, killing all those people?” Stiles wasn’t even forming coherent sentences anymore, but, what else is new?

“Yeah, well, those animal attacks weren’t committed by an animal, that was Peter.” Stiles gestured the Sheriff’s gun at Peter and, realizing he still had it, put it on the table in the corner.

“Could all the werewolves in the room please transform?” Derek, Peter, Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd and Erica all grew claws and fangs at his words, understanding that he was trying to prove to his dad that werewolves were real.

The Sheriff looked at them all with horror, taking a few seconds before trying to speak. “Werewolves? Really? Stiles what the--,” but Stiles cut him off.

“Dad, I’m not done.” Stiles was in it now and he was determined to tell his dad everything. “As I said, Peter was the source of those animal attacks. When he woke up from his coma and remembered the fire that killed most of his family he went a bit crazy and tried to get revenge on the hunters. Oh, yeah, there are werewolf hunters that are out to kill us, forgot about that. Also, Matt wasn’t the one who killed all those people. Well, sort of. At the time Jackson was a weird lizard thing that seeks out a master and does everything they ask. Don’t worry though, he’s just a werewolf now and he didn’t mean to do any of that stuff anyway.”

Stiles looked around the room at the rest of the group before continuing. Pointing at Erica he said, “This is Erica, she’s a recovered epileptic who is very fond of sexually intimidating anyone she comes into contact with.” Then he gestured toward Isaac and continued, “You’ve met Isaac. By the way, he didn’t kill his dad that was Jackson; sort of. We’ve discussed this.” Eyes falling on Lydia, Stiles remembered something. “For some reason, Lydia seems to be immune to anything supernatural, she can’t become a werewolf and she wasn’t affected by the kanima. Wait; did I tell you the lizard beast’s name? Well, it’s ‘kanima’. Lydia was the one who saved Jackson and turned him back to normal. Uh, at least she turned him from a kanima into a werewolf; that was complicated and I still don’t fully understand it.”

Getting to Scott, Stiles resumed rambling and continued to make sure he didn’t look at the look on the Sheriff’s face. “Remember the hunters I mention earlier? Yeah, well Scott’s ex, Allison, comes from a family of hunters. The Argents, I think you’ve met them. As far as I can tell that’s why they broke up, but Scott won’t talk about it.”

Stiles looked up and down the row of people before him, thinking. “Am I forgetting something?” Derek coughed.  “Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me.”

Stiles finally turned to meet his father’s gaze, gesturing towards Derek. “Dad, this fine piece of ass is my boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my random ficlet, please leave a comment if you can spare the time!


End file.
